The present invention relates to truck cargo transportation, and more particularly, to a remotely controlled locking system which prevents theft of cargo from the cargo area of a truck.
In the trucking industry, theft of goods or cargo from the trailer or cargo area of trucks is a serious problem. The theft of cargo frequently occurs within the distribution cycle while the trucks are enroute to the intended receiver. Unauthorized entry into the cargo area of the trucks is often gained by use of duplicate lock keys or codes for non-key locks, by cutting or damaging of locks, or by oversights in engaging locks.
Theft of cargo in this manner causes substantial financial losses to one or more of the shipper, the transporter of the cargo and the receiver. Because the theft frequently occurs while the trucks are enroute between the shipper's location and the receiver's location, prevention of the theft is very difficult. Further, it is difficult to determine where the theft occurred, thus making capture of the thieves more difficult as well. Therefore, there is a need for a system for preventing theft of cargo from the cargo areas of trucks.